


Resting flames in the galaxy

by RossKL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Drabble Collection, English and Italian, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: A collection of three drabbles written for three prompts: Rest, Matches, Cosmos.Each chapter has the English version followed by the Italian version.Updated daily.





	1. Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Advent Calendar of WCCS.

_Rest_

 

Sam’s breath evens out quietly, as minutes pass by.

The weight of Dean’s arm around Sam’s waist keeps him anchored to reality, while his senses lull him into the promise of a sweet, almost-sleep.

A comfortable heat expands from his hip to his whole body. He’s lying down next his brother, who is snoring softly. Sam is content, there and then. His muscles are more relaxed than what they’ve been in the last month of restless hunt.

Dean’s presence at his side reassures him, even if he’s asleep.

Sam smiles, before closing his eyes and drifting asleep. He loves him.

 

 

_Riposo_  

 

Il respiro di Sam rallenta leggermente, col passare dei minuti.

Il peso del braccio di Dean attorno alla sua vita lo tiene appeso alla realtà, mentre i suoi sensi lo cullano nella promessa di un dolce dormiveglia.

Un calore confortevole si espande dal fianco in tutto il corpo, steso accanto a quello di suo fratello, che russa leggermente. Sam è contento, lì, in quel momento. I suoi muscoli sono rilassati più di quanto non lo siano stati nell’ultimo mese di caccia frenetica.

La presenza di Dean al suo fianco, seppur addormentato, lo rassicura.

Sam sorride, prima di chiudere gli occhi.


	2. Matches

_Matches_

 

Sam lits up a match, only the darkness of the sunset illuminating their motel.

He feels Dean’s gaze on himself as he watches the flame burn for a couple of seconds, before blowing it out and letting the match rests fall on the sofa.

Sam lits up another match, then he leaves the box and takes Dean’s hand into his. He turns it around slowly, letting the warm light show the veins, color and fabric of his skin. Sam lets the burnt match fall on the sofa, then brings Dean’s hand to his own cheek.

He turns and kisses it.

 

 

_Fiammiferi_

 

Sam accende un fiammifero nell’oscurità del crepuscolo in cui è immerso il loro motel.

Sente lo sguardo di Dean su di sé mentre osserva la fiamma bruciare per qualche secondo, prima di spegnerla con un soffio e lasciar cadere sul divano i resti.

Sam accende un altro fiammifero, poi lascia la scatola e prende la mano di Dean nella sua. La gira lentamente, lasciando che la luce calda ne segni le venature, il colore, il tessuto della pelle. Sam lascia cadere il fiammifero sul divano, ormai spento, e si porta la mano sulla sua guancia.

Poi si gira a baciarla.


	3. Cosmos

_Cosmos_

 

The almost-black blue of the night fades away instantly as Sam’s head appears before his eyes, upside-down.

Dean is taken aback at the sight of Sam’s eyes because he was engrossed in the darkness of the night, punctuated only with the light of the stars.

The difference between the firmament and Sam’s cosmic eyes is deep, but somehow minimal at the same time. Dean’s bewitched.

“Dean, I’ve been calling you for a good five minutes, we need to go,” Sam says. Then he quickly kisses him on the lips, softly, before moving away, smiling and walking away.

Waiting for him.

 

_Cosmo_

 

Il blu, quasi nero della notte si dissolve all’istante quando la testa di Sam gli si para davanti gli occhi, sottosopra.

Dean è preso alla sprovvista dalla comparsa degli occhi di Sam quando era così assorto a contemplare l’oscurità della notte, inframmezzata solo dalla luce delle stelle.

La differenza tra il firmamento e il color cosmo degli occhi di Sam è profonda, ma in qualche modo minima al tempo stesso. Dean è affascinato.

«Dean, ti sto chiamando da cinque minuti buoni, dobbiamo andare» dice Sam. Poi gli posa un bacio veloce sulle labbra, prima di scostarsi, sorridere e allontanarsi.

Aspettandolo.

 

 


End file.
